Sash window assemblies are well-known. In one typical configuration, a sash window is slidably supported within a master frame. The master frame of the sash window assembly typically has opposed, vertically extending guide rails to enable vertical reciprocal sliding movement of the sash window while cooperatively engaged with the guide rails. The sash window has a top sash rail, a base and a pair of stiles cooperatively connected together at adjacent extremities thereof to form a sash frame, usually a rectangular frame. In another conventional configuration, a double-hung sash window assembly has a lower sash window and an upper sash window that are mounted for slidable movement along adjacent parallel guide rails in the master frame. To restrain upward sliding of the lower sash window, the sash window assembly typically employs a sash lock assembly generally consisting of a locking cam and a keeper. When it is desirable to lock the window to prevent upward sliding, an operator rotates the locking cam to engage the keeper.
The sash windows in these sash window assemblies are often constructed to allow for the sash windows to be tilted inward. This allows, for example, a homeowner to easily clean an outer surface of a glass pane of the sash window from inside of a dwelling. To allow for tilting, the sash window is pivotally mounted in the master frame at the base of the sash window, and the sash window is equipped with a tilt-latch. Typically, a tilt-latch is installed in opposite ends of the top rail of the sash window. The tilt-latches have a latch bolt that is biased outwardly for engagement with guide rails of the master frame. An operator manually engages the latch bolts and simultaneously retracts each latch bolt into the top rail. Once retracted, the latch bolts are then disengaged from the guide rails wherein the sash window can then be titled inward. In this configuration, an operator must use two hands to inwardly pivot the sash window since the latch bolts are required to be simultaneously retracted. This simultaneous retraction can be difficult for some operators. In addition, certain sash lock and tilt-latch designs have had an assortment of complex structures that are expensive and difficult to assemble and operate.
Some attempts have been made to provide an assembly that has a single actuator that operates both the sash lock and tilt-latch. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,992,907; 5,398,447 and 5,090,750 are some examples of such structures. While this combined assembly assists in the overall operation of the sash window assembly, an assembly design that is simple in construction, is easy to assembly, and provides smooth, reliable operation is still difficult to achieve. Nevertheless, it remains desirable to provide an assembly that integrates the sash lock operation and the tilt latch operation.
Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a sash window assembly that has minimal exposed hardware such as the sash lock and tilt-latches. For example, it is desirable to provide a sash window having a substantially smooth line of sight. Many tilt-latches are mounted on a top surface of the top rail of the sash window. While a flush-mount tilt-latch is positioned substantially within the top rail, a top portion of the latch is still visible on the top rail. Similarly, sash lock assemblies are typically mounted on the top surface of the top rail of the sash window. Thus, it is desirable to provide a sash window assembly, that utilizes a sash lock and tilt-latches, that has a substantially smooth line of sight across the assembly.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.